


Beloved Treasure

by Stealthily_Nobody



Series: Dragon Eyes [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, mentioned Nah/Brady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: After Gerome's reveal, Nah comes to terms with it. She is finally able to see the person he is under his mask, and falls in love with who he is underneath (platonic love that is).





	Beloved Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, a sequel to Dragon Eyes. I'm so excited about this story. This is the beginning of a series of one shots about the second gen awakening children coming to terms with Gerome's secret. I hope you enjoy.

Nah had always sensed something different from Gerome. She couldn’t really explain it in words, but there was an otherness to Gerome. Not the kind of otherness that the main characters in her mother’s favourite books possessed, but a strangeness that sent shivers up her spine when he spoke. A slight feeling of nausea when he stood too close to her. However, when she brought it up with Cynthia, the other girl had insisted that Nah had a crush on Gerome.

Nah never thought of this otherness as a crush. She’d never felt love, but if she had to guess at it, she’d think love was like the tingling in her cheeks and increase in heartbeat she felt around Brady. Instead the bodily functions Gerome triggered seemed more like a primal warning to avoid him. For years she didn’t understand, and forced herself to work alongside him. She resigned herself to never learning the truth, until that dark day when Morgan almost died, and Gerome exposed his hidden relations to The Fell Dragon Grima.

The moment Nah had seen the hideous dark dragon, she knew. When the dragon turned into Gerome, all of their friends had been surprised, but not Nah. The shivers the dragon gave her were so reminiscent of the ones Gerome gave her that the dragon couldn’t be anyone but Gerome. Plus, Morgan stepping up to defend the dragon was the final piece of confirmation Nah needed to deem the dragon as Gerome. Morgan absolutely adored her brother. Nah suspected she’d even defend Gerome if he was reincarnated as a risen.

There was no fear in Nah as she regarded Gerome. Well, that wasn’t quite true. She couldn’t squash the pang of fear she felt as Gerome shredded the risen hoard around him. She couldn’t remain composed when it appeared that Gerome would attack Morgan. However, those were superficial fears. She didn’t fear that Gerome would destroy the world like Grima did. She couldn’t image the stoic, but kind man that Gerome was, would commit atrocities.

Instead of fear Nah felt a growing kinship that she’d never shared with Gerome. The two rarely interacted outside of battle; each with their own sets of friends. In fact, Nah failed to remember anyone who spent time with Gerome outside of his sister, Lucina, and Inigo. At that moment, Nah realised how isolated Gerome kept himself, and she wished that she could reach out and ease his solidarity.

When Gerome turned back to his human form, Nah had expected the surprise and even the slight fear from the other children. What she didn’t expect was the avoidance that arose after the fact. No one wanted to talk about what happened on the mission, nor did they seek out Gerome, and Gerome in return was happy to fade into the camp. Nah hated it. While they didn’t talk about it, no one had forgotten and instead they remained in a suspended state where frosty hostility was barely concealed from the onlookers.

Nah didn’t agree with Lucina. Killing Robin and all others connected to Grima wouldn’t change fate. Fate had a strange way of forcing its desired outcome. Instead, Nah believed that Robin would be instrumental to defeating Grima. Only that could damage fate enough to change it. Nah also believed that Gerome had fallen victim to a similar mindset. The others feared Gerome not because he was a terrifying dragon, but because he possessed the potential to be a greater threat; because they despaired that Gerome and Robin were weak. But Nah knew that they weren't weak. They both fought with all their might against their blood. 

Perhaps that was why she tailed Gerome on occasion. For the most part Gerome ghosted through camp and lingered with Minerva by the outskirts. Other times he and Minerva disappeared into the forest. Within the forest Gerome’s composure faded away and Nah could see the pain etched into his every movement: his very being. Sometimes Nah noticed Lucina hidden from Gerome’s sight.

The realization that Lucina was tailing Gerome because she no longer trusted him chilled Nah. Lucina had always leaned on Morgan and Gerome, like Chrom shared his burden with Robin. Now Lucina’s gaze was heavy with mistrust and a sadness that Nah couldn’t describe.

It was during one of these tailings that Gerome finally sighed, and called out to her, “I know you’re there.”

“What really?” Nah was relieved when she didn’t see Lucina. At least she wouldn’t have to find a trail through that mindfield, at least not yet. Nah knew that eventually Lucina would have to re-accept Gerome. She couldn’t imagine a world where the two never talked again.

“Your presence, I can feel it.” Gerome replied as Nah emerged from the coniferous tree she’d ducked behind.

“Oh, so you feel it too!” Nah exclaimed, “That feeling that we’re not supposed to get along.”

Gerome ignored Nah’s words and continued with his own thoughts, “Why are you following me?”

“Uh, that’s because you’re interesting!” Nah said without a second thought.

Gerome scoffed, “Interesting? Hardly.”

“Why not? You’re just like me.” Nah pushed. However, she quickly regretted her words when Gerome’s face darkened.

“You’re nothing like me!” He snarled, “There’s no one else like me on this planet!”

“Not true,” Nah argued, “We’re both Manaketes. I daresay that we’ll eventually outlive everyone else in this camp.”

 

“I’m not a Manakete.” Gerome rebutted, “Only the children of Naga are Manaketes. Those of Grima’s lineage are merely cursed beings. Me more so, since my blood is pure enough to take on his image.”

“I don’t believe that.” Nah stated. She really didn’t. Gerome may have Grima’s blood in his veins, but he was a friend, a comrade.

“How can we not be?” Gerome inquired, but continued before Nah could answer, “Just the sight of us is enough to strike fear in the boldest warrior. Lucina should have killed me when she first discovered my true nature.”

“Your true nature?!” Nah raged, “I know what you’re true nature is, Gerome, and it’s not a bloodthirsty maniac. You’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met, and you adore your sister. You were pillar that Lucina leaned on, and I know you indulged Inigo in even his most foolhardy pursuits. I know that you never lose sight of your sister in battle and would rain hell down on any enemy who dared to attack her. I know you Gerome. I know you’re an amazing person.”

Gerome scoffed once more, “That doesn’t counteract my blood.”

Nah wasn’t finished, “So what! You are your own person. There have been manaketes who’ve used their power to commit atrocious acts, and there have been manaketes who have used their power to help others. The same must be said of Grima's ilk!”

“People will still think poorly of me.” Gerome started, but Nah quickly countered.

“So? When people think of manaketes, they think of circus freaks. I’m sure you’ve heard, but my mother was paraded around like an exotic beast for years before she joined Chrom. We’re no different. We just received our lineage from different dragons.”

Gerome silence spoke louder than his words. Nah hoped she’d really convinced him. But then, he opened his mouth to give rise to another defence, “That blood is really important though. It-"

Nah was tired of his excuses. Gerome’s self hatred exhausted her, and so she sharply cut in, “Well I like you.”

Gerome’s eyes snapped up to hers, “What?”

Feeling bolder now, Nah proclaimed, “I like you a lot. Not in a romantic way, but as a fellow dragon born. I know others will despise you, but isn’t it enough to know that I like you, and Morgan likes you, and your parents like you.”

“You say that now, but what of 10 years from now, 100 years, 1,000? Can you honestly say you’ll still find good in a spawn of Grima?” Gerome asked, his voice raw.

Nah could see that she’d finally reach him. She’d found the vulnerable centre of his person. She reached over and tucked Gerome’s head onto her shoulder; a comforting hand settled on the crown of his head, “Don’t you know, I’m a dragon. We’re notorious for collecting treasures. You’re the crown jewel of my hoard. I’ll always protect you.”

Finally, Gerome relaxed and leaned into her shoulder. His hands finding her free hand and cupping it between his two. Despite being much shorter than Gerome, this position felt just right. Minerva screeched in delight before she wrapped herself around the pair. The only three remaining descendants of dragons from the future sought comfort in each other as they looked towards to a future together.

Nah’s eyes fluttered in the tranquil silence before Gerome said, his voice muffled against her skin, “I’m you crown treasure, huh? Then what’s Brady?”

“Wa-what?” Nah stuttered as she yanked herself away from Gerome, her face bright red, “How, how did you know about that?”

Minerva chuckled as Gerome reclaimed her shoulder by tugging on her waist, “You’re not that stealthy. I always know when you’re following me after all. I've seen how you look at him.”

“Fine, I like him.” Nah admitted, “But he’s not part of my hoard. He’s mortal and so will only ever be a desired treasure. Eventually time will steal him away.”

“But you still love him.” Gerome said, without a hint of doubt, “So you should tell him. He’s mortal and has limited time.”

“Okay,” Nah relented, “After this war let's hide away. You, me, Morgan, Brady, and anyone you or Morgan fall in love with.”

“That sounds nice,” Gerome commented sleepily, “All of us together.”

Gerome’s sentence dropped off as his eyes closed and his body relaxed even more in sleep. Nah kissed his forehead and smiled. They would always be together: her and her treasure. Nah wasn’t often possessive, but she decided right there that she wouldn’t give Gerome away ever.

Later, when Gerome woke up, Nah would realise that she felt no discomfort in Gerome’s presence. And in the future, she would never feel discomfort around him again.


End file.
